The Stress Relief Job
by Pandora's tears
Summary: Parker is working on her people skills. Nate benefits.  My fist attempt at Leverage


Parkers stares could be... uncomfortable at best.

Totally ignoring her now soggy fruit loops, Nate seemed to be the object of her intense gaze that morning. He tried to ignore her as he drank his coffee and read the newspaper, but being the sole recipient of one of these stares could be most unbearable.

"Something you'd like to share with the class?" he finally asked the blonde scowler. He did so without looking up from the paper, as if he almost hoped he might get to finish his paper in peace.

"Sophie's mad at you again."

Nate groaned ever so quietly at the back of his throat. He and Sophie had exchanged words the night before, and the morning greetings hadn't been very favorable.

He thought about telling the young woman to mind her own damn business, but then realized how hard she had been trying to work on her people skill as of late. She had noticed the coldness and now seemed to want to understand.

Sighing, he answered, "Yes, Parker. We had a bit of a… falling out? But is that really very interesting, or new, news in our lives?"

"Hardison says your to uptight."

Nate paused, then folded his paper, "Hardison can just go f-"

"Elliot laughed at him and said you just need to get laid."

The calmness in her voice made the comment that much more ridiculous. Cocking her head to the side like a puppy once it was said made it just absurd.

"Is this what you three really talk about in your free time? My love life?"

"Or lack there-of. Do you think he's right?"

He was tempted to just pick up his paper and ignore her and the whole team the rest of the day. But before he could stop himself, the words flew out of his mouth, "Yeah that probably is part of the problem. Happy now?"

She went quiet, but continued to stare. He couldn't help but wonder what went on in that pretty, demented little head.

"So if you got laid it might help…"  
>She grabbed his hand and he found himself being dragged to his bedroom.<p>

"Parker… Parker, what… "

He wasn't quite sure why he let himself be dragged. Just to see how far it would go? Was it an elaborate con on Sophie's part?

Once in his bedroom, Parker hit the door closed and unbuttoned his shirt. He pulled her hands away.

"Parker, this is stupid. Just-"

"What, you don't think I'll be any good?" Since he shoved her away from stripping him, she had removed her own shirt. She wasn't large chested; more like perfect handfuls, Nate decided as he stared at her chest. Despite himself, he could feel the beginnings of an erection. His eyes otherwise occupied, he didn't meet her eyes but slowly shook his head. "Um, no. No, I think… you'd probably very… very good."

"Great. Then your overdressed." She gave up unbuttoning his shirt and managed to just pull it over his head instead. Her reaction to what was under the shirt was unhidden shock. He knew he didn't have the muscle of Elliot, but he was proud to say he was in pretty good shape.

Parker's large blue eyes kept switching between his toned chest and his eyes.

"Wow….Your really fit for an old guy!"

He smiled, realizing that in her awe she really meant it as a compliment. Perhaps that was the best Parker compliment anyone had ever received.

As if fueled by the sight of him, she quickly reached down for his belt.

Nate's senses somewhat returned.

"Parker, what are you thinking? This is-"

"This is what friends do, right?"

He didn't even try to cover his confusion.

She sighed, a little perturbed at having to stop again.

"Friends help each other. Friends do things for each other when no one else will. I don't mind screwing you. If fact, it looks like it will be better than I thought. We go in, we get out, no emotional attachments. You feel better and…. I help a friend."  
>That was it. Nate was out of arguments. Parker seemed to sense that and moved in again to unbutton his pants.<p>

"Parker, wait!"

She rolled her eyes. "Nate! I thought you caved?"

"I have. Well, I wouldn't call it caving-… listen, if we're going to do this, lets at least do it right." He placed his hand on her shoulder and slowly brought it up her neck, pulling her in. She froze, becoming almost immobile. "Nate, it's just a fuck. You don't have to kiss me or be sexy or –" Their noses were barely touching. He rested his other hand on her hip, his thumb dragging lazy circles.

"Parker? If we do this, we do it by my rules. And yes, I do have to kiss you."

Before she could offer any protests, Nate pulled her in the rest of the way and pooled all his years of kissing expertise into the kiss. At first he could feel her tense, but slowly become engaged. Her left hand gripped his arm while her right shifted lower and rested on his ass.

He wasn't sure how much time was spent just kissing. Though hesitant, Parker proved she was no stranger to making out. Before long he was stripped, rock hard and pushed back onto the bed. Parker took a moment to catch her breath, but tried to disguise it as simply checking Nate out.

"You really….wow…" Nate smiled. To have a younger woman, even if it was Parker, have that kind of reaction was flattering.

"You're not so bad yourself, kid."

She grinned with her usual mischief, "We're just getting started."

She quickly rid herself of her pants and climbed up on the bed, tossing a leg over him and straddling his hips. She folded her arms over his chest and just lay across him. Nate couldn't even be sure if he was breathing. How long had it been for him?

He cleared his throat, "Please, please tell me you have a condom somewhere?"  
>She giggled, and pulled one from… he wasn't even sure where she pulled it from. And it didn't matter, because she was tearing open the package.<p>

She sat back up and slid the condom on his now fully hardened erection. She positioned herself above him and started to lower herself.

"Parker," his call stopped her.

He placed his hands on her hips, his thumbs rubbing softly. "My way, remember? Look me in the eye."

She didn't move for a minute, as if startled by him. She did finally match his gaze and slowly sank down onto him. He fought to keep his eyes open, but was determined. It seemed to produce the desired affect. Her mouth opened slightly and a very 'un-parker' like sound escaped her.

She lifted and lowered herself again and began a rhythm, growing quicker with each repetition. His hands slid up and down her sides, cupping her breast, thumbs running over her nipples till they were hard. They seemed to be her weakness. She moaned and, though it was a fight, still maintained eye contact. She picked up the pace and he finally broke eye contact and let his head hit the pillow when she tightened herself around him. He heard her giggle in triumph. It was now a game; a hot, sexy game.

Two could play at this game.

Moving a hand from her breast, he moved it down until his thumb found her clit.

She threw her head back and made small, gasping noises as he rubbed her mercilessly. He took the open opportunity and flipped her over. His cock slipped from her body, but only for a moment. He pushed back in and the change in position alone made her moan. He pulled her leg up and hooked her ankle over his shoulder.

"My way…"

He thrust into her, a slower pace, but with the new angle he thrust deeper and harder.

She gasped every time he slammed into her.

"Nate…so close…" it came out as more of a desperate whisper.

He smiled, reveling. He had won the game.

But he couldn't last much longer either. She was too tight around his cock, and the sounds she made were driving him crazy.

He reached down to her folds and found her clit again. Her back arched and her hands flew to his shoulders, hair, anything she could reach. She clenched around him and his thrust became more erratic.

Two, three more thrusts and he fell over the edge with her.

Her leg slipping from his shoulder, he let himself fall forward, half on top of her.

For a moment all that could be heard in the room was heavy breathing.

Lifting his head, he looked over her peaceful face. He kissed her forehead and slid off her.

"That was amazing…"

He hadn't expected her to talk first. And certainly not with a remark like that.

He chuckled, "Yeah… that was pretty amazing. Hardison is a lucky man."

She rolled her eyes, "Hardison isn't man enough to do anything yet… I mean, we've had some pretty intense make out sessions in his van, but…"

He shook his head, "Sex or not, Hardison is luck to have you, kid." She popped her head to look at him for a moment, then let it hit the pillow again.

"Thank you…"

She scooted over to him, throwing an arm and a leg over him.

He grinned, but couldn't help asking, "Not complaining, but thought there was supposed to be 'no emotional attachments'. Change of heart?"

"No. This isn't attachment. The team is going to be gone all day. This is nap time…. It is okay if I crash here, right?"

There was a sudden doubt in her voice. He grinned.  
>"Did you lock that door?"<p>

"Yeah."

"Then you can stay in here as long as you want," and with that, he pulled the covers over both of them and fell asleep, both of them finally understanding the term "friends with benefits."


End file.
